rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alorah Taredi
|text1 = Pre-Freneskae |item2 = |text2 = Post-Freneskae |item3 = |text3 = Helmeted |item4 = |text4 = Hooded |item5 = |text5 = Blinded}}Alorah Taredi is a Human-Mahjarrat hybrid who claims to be the daughter of the late Mahjarrat Ptolemos. She is roleplayed by Ptolemos. She is a dedicated follower of Zaros. Alorah was born towards the end of the Fourth Age, the thaumaturgical product of a human and Mahjarrat relationship. She remembers little of her mother and wasn't aware of the identity of her father until the start of the Sixth Age. After receiving a vision while she slept, Alorah spied on a Mahjarrat ritual in order to learn if what she had seen was true or not. What she saw there convinced her that she had been chosen by Zaros, or the One True God as she calls him, to be His prophet, and led her on a series of events that culminated in an struggle atop a crag in the Sundered Sea. Suffering from the deadly environmental effects of Freneskae, Alorah grew delirious and ultimately turned on her companions. She forced Rosaline to wound Ptolemy, but then lost her control over them afterwards. In the ensuing struggle with Rosaline, she was thrown off the crag and thought dead. Her body was later recovered at the behest of Ptolemos, who'd regained his memories, and was brought back to Gielinor. Once back, Marethyu appeared and successfully revived her, and then took her away to help her recover from her injuries. Alorah is currently alive and on Gielinor. Biography Gielinor Revelation Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 "Who the hell are you?" The woman, Rosaline was her name, stood across from me. She lowered her hand which held some type of magical device. She looked exactly like how I saw her in my vision. Behind her stood the druid, whose name I also knew. He remained silent but had his eyes on me. Slowly, I reached up and removed my helmet. I heard Steven's breath catch in his throat and saw Rosaline narrow her eyes. I raised my hands as a gesture of goodwill before addressing them both. "My name is Alorah Taredi and I am your master's daughter." As I spoke those words, I couldn't help but smile. Alone Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 For most of my life I have struggled with being alone. All I can remember of my mother is her kind face. My father... Well, he was never there. The ways of the world were unknown to me then. In time, though, I learned just how cruel a place it can be. As I grew older I met people who used me for their own selfish purposes, whereas I hadn't one. I was always so angry and troubled. I would lash out and direct my pain onto those who I mistakenly thought deserved it. I was incapable of feeling empathy and regarded everything—and everyone—with distaste and fear. I was heading down a road that would have led me to nothing but ruin. But then, He found me. He showed me how the world was meant to be. He chose me to be His prophet, a task I am more than willing to undertake. And with His guidance, I will change the world forever. Cooperation Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 "Now what?" A good question. I considered it while taking a sip of my spiced wine. Across from me sat Rosaline. She watched me closely, her food and drink untouched. "Well?" "We wait." She wasn't satisfied with my answer despite it being the truth. Gritting her teeth, she pressed on. "Wait for what?" I fixed my eyes on hers before replying. "A sign." "That won't cut it," she growled. "I didn't come all this way to sit here with you for gods know how long just so..." I raised my hand and cut her off before she could continue. "I know. You're here to find my father," I said. As Rosaline opened her mouth to say something, I added, "and we will. But first we must wait for His sign." "Whose sign?" "The One True God's." This gave her pause. "Does this 'One True God' have a name?" I gave her a knowing smile. "He is known to all of us; if not by name then by heart." "Whatever," Rosaline said while getting out of her chair. "I don't have time for this." As she turned to leave, I seized her by the arm. She tried to tear out of my grip, but I refused to let go and instead gestured towards the entrance of the inn where a man had just entered. "I believe," I breathed, "that is our sign." Vision Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 I received another vision last night. I know what I must do. It won't be easy, but I know I won't be alone. As for Rosaline, she continues to watch him without protest. I have no doubt she'll remain within the city while I'm gone. I've seen the way her eyes light up when he's in sight, the way she looks at him. I may not be wholly human, but I am enough to where I can recognize what she's feeling. I like to think He would approve. I don't know how long I'll be gone from Varrock. It may take a few days or even a few months. As long as I keep my faith strong, though, I know I will succeed. Wicked Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 Morytania. It is a dark place. I've only just crossed the River Salve and already I feel my resolve fading. I can't turn back, though. Not yet. I must find what He showed me first. But where to begin? I remember what He showed me. Perhaps I should start there. Test Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 Too close. I was reckless and nearly paid the price for it. But now I know why He brought me to that tower, to that Mahjarrat. The One True God sought to test me. Through Him I was shown how vulnerable I truly am. Although I failed His test He is a merciful god. I'm being given another chance. This time I won't fail Him. Freneskae Desperate Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 I can't hear Him. It's hard to sleep. So tired... But I have to keep moving. I won't die here. Not here... Rejoice Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 I heard Him, saw Him. I know what to do now and where to go. I won't let them stop me, nor let them catch me. I can hear more coming. They're getting closer now. I have to go. Homecoming Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 I've learned what I needed to from this place, as well as a few other surprises. But now it's time for me to return home. The One True God has plans for Gielinor, and I must be there to help enact them. I'm almost sorry to leave Freneskae—almost. There's a certain charm to it, although I suppose that's just my father's blood speaking. Nonetheless, it has left its mark on me. Perhaps I can return the favor one day. Until then though, home awaits. Gielinor Again Tête-à-tête Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 "What do you mean we have to go?" Rosaline asked as she braided my hair. I was truly thankful for the help, considering I had little experience with braiding at all. One of the many things I missed as I was forced to grow up too fast. We were in her home, which was really just a tiny room in an inn a short walk from the museum. She didn't like being away from him more than she needed to. "You just got back after all." "We don't have to leave now," I told her, my fists clenched. The urge to rise from my chair and move around was nearly unbearable. It was bad enough being stuck in what felt like an over-sized coffin, but not being able to move? It will take time to recover from my time in Freneskae, I noted, but at least I have the One True God to comfort me. "Soon though. It's just not safe here anymore, not for you or him. Like you said, Arachnea knows. It won't be long before more of them learn the truth and show up to hurt him." "I won't let that happen," she stated matter-of-factly. I liked that about her; always confident. Maybe too much so... "Even so, the risk is too great." I paused. Was it worth telling her? I deliberated with myself. In the end, I decided it was. "I met two of them outside the city the day I got back." "You what?" Rosaline stopped braiding and looked at me. She looked angry and hurt. "When were you going to tell me?" "I wasn't." She just stared at me. "I didn't want to tell you because of what you might do. It's okay though, I handled them." More staring. "For now," I added, "but I won't be able to protect you both if more come." She scoffed and resumed braiding. "Where will we go?" she asked. "And how will we get him to come with us?" "You let me worry about that." "What, is your 'one true god' going to give us another sign?" I said nothing. What Rosaline didn't realize was that I'd already received one. We sat in silence for a little while longer before Rosaline spoke up. "When do you think he'll remember?" I shook my head gently. "It's impossible to tell. Could be days, weeks, years...or never." Oddly enough, Rosaline didn't react as I had thought she would have. "Oh." It was one word, uttered softly and lacking any sort of sadness or grief. I was caught off-guard. "I will pray to the One True God on the matter," I offered. "Maybe He will give us an answer." And pray I did. Kindred Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 Things are beginning to get interesting. I finally met my uncle for the first time. Rosaline came to me and informed me of his visit to the museum. She said he had urged her to treat Arachnea with more respect, and then asked her to treat his brother well before taking his leave. I was curious as to how he knew of my father's status, so I sought him out. After a few days of searching I found him. He told me how Arachnea spoke of me and my father. He then refused to believe his brother was my biological father, so I decided to leave. It's not for me to decide how people should believe; I only show them the truth when they are ready. Perhaps this is the One True God's way of showing me that it's time to meet Arachnea... Action Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 For the past few weeks now all has been relatively quiet. Despite what little inconveniences arose, I really did enjoy my time in Varrock. I'm sure Rosaline did as well. But now that has changed. Late last night the One True God delivered me a message, and in it I saw a vast stretch of desert, a temple undergoing reconstruction, and my father in his current guise wearing red robes. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it at first, but now I think I do: my father and I must travel to the desert, for whatever purpose He has in store for us. Although Rosaline wasn't in my vision, she did know of the temple when I brought the matter to attention. An order she founded in my father's memory occupies it, she said. I'm not sure why the One True God showed me it, but something must be going on within its walls. Whatever it is was important enough for Him to bring it to my attention. It must be investigated immediately. Rosaline and I talked for hours, and after much discussion and deliberation I told her that it would be best if we went our separate ways—for the time being, at least. She disagreed and was most displeased with the idea of leaving Ptolemos in my care. I pointed out that she knew the temple better than I. After promising that no harm would come to him, she decided to comply with my wishes. She's left to gather supplies for the journey and to find Skelkesh, her griffin. Meanwhile, I'm to remain here and convince my father to come with me. Rosaline was quite keen on how I should approach him, voicing that my appearance would startle him in his current state. I'm confident in my abilities, though, and with a little push, I know I can have him going wherever and doing whatever I desire. Providence Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 Much has occurred within the past few hours. I will describe it as best I can. I met with Arachnea on a balcony I rented out for the evening. We had a long conversation about myself and fate. She proved to be an amiable guest. As we talked I divulged my past and how I thought my father and I had a great destiny ahead of us. She voiced little concerns, and I think I won her future assistance by providing her Azulra's bracelet. Hopefully we will meet again in the future. Halfway through our conversation, Rosaline interrupted us. She was not very pleased to see Arachnea, but I dealt with her myself. She's proven to be a useful ally thus far, and I intend to keep it that way. She told me about the bounty hunters seeking her and suggested we leave the city by nightfall. I agreed. I bade Arachnea farewell. She left after giving me a coin and the phrase 'Valar Morghulis.' I don't know what it means, but I will have plenty of time to ponder over the next few weeks. I plan to lead Rosaline and my father further south for now. If the bounty hunters are watching the gates, then getting out of the city may prove difficult. With the One True God's blessings, we will make our escape unnoticed and be miles into the desert by midnight. Freneskae Again Determined Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 "Alorah!" Someone was calling her name. Through the haze of her feverish mind, Alorah made out the outline of a figure—no, two figures. One was a woman, and the other... She reacted instantly, recognizing the beast for what it was. She sent a blast of concentrated magical energy out that struck the muspah and sent it careening over the edge of the crag. She then grabbed Rosaline with one hand and seized hold of Ptolemy with the other, and used her magic to teleport them and herself away as even more muspah threatened to overwhelm them. Materializing a few miles away, Alorah collapsed. Darkness threatened to engulf her consciousness, and it was only through the strength of her will that she fought it off. The internal struggle left her drained both mentally and physically. "Alorah?" Rosaline helped her to her feet, her worry visible on her face. "I'm all right. I just need to rest, is all." She tried to gently push Rosaline away, but couldn't find the energy to do so. Rosaline shook her head. "Don't lie to me. You're as pale as a corpse." She guided Alorah to an outcropping of black rock and sat her down. "We've got to stop. You're in no shape to keep this up." "No, we can't. Not now. We're almost there." Rosaline gave an exasperated sigh and turned her attention to Ptolemy. He remained standing where they had appeared, gazing out over the uneven terrain of Freneskae. Alorah saw her go over and start rifling through his pockets. "What are you doing?" "You're taking some of his crystals." She took out a handful of the tiny purple crystals and brought them over to Alorah, who shook her head firmly. "No, he needs them. I still have a few left." Rosaline gave her an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? It's been days, Alorah. Yours are gone, and we've already ran through my supply. Take them." Alorah continued to refuse and rose to her feet. A wave of nausea swept through her, but she ignored it and took a few steps forward. Rosaline stood near, ready to step in and catch her if she fell. "We need to keep moving. We may have lost the muspah for now, but they'll catch our scent again. The Sundered Sea is close now." Alorah turned and started marching forward. Despite Rosaline's protests, she knew she had the strength to carry on. Her god's voice was whispering to her, beckoning her forward. Each step brought it closer, louder than before. I hear you, Alorah told the voice inside her head. ''We are nearly there. ''Off in the distance, separated by ravines and rivers of lava, she made out the same ridges and warped mountains that she had seen only once before in person: the Sundered Sea awaited them. Gielinor Once More Recent Events The following events are listed chronologically, meaning they have already transpired and may have been elaborated upon in earlier sections: *Alorah attends a Mahjarrat ritual of rejuvenation after receiving a vision while she slept. Although she doesn't participate, Alorah does watch it unfold. She verifies the identity of two Mahjarrat she had seen in her vision and leaves. Later, as she travels further north, Alorah meets the Mahjarrat Azeroth. They briefly talk before parting ways. By the time night arrives, Alorah finds the cave she had seen in her vision and enters it. *After receiving another vision, Alorah travels to Morytania in search of something. She reaches Canifis and asks around the bar for any odd sightings or rumors of such. She leaves after receiving directions. Soon afterwards, a brief pulse of power attracts Alorah to a tower. Here she meets the Mahjarrat Renac, and they talk. Alorah demonstrates some of her abilities with confidence, but is frightened when he's able to overcome her. She resumes her search once he leaves, shaken from the experience. : Convinced her encounter with Renac was a test set by her god, Alorah ventures into the marshes for several days. One night while she's sleeping, Alorah is awakened by a mage, who is actually the Mahjarrat Azulra in disguise. By the time she reveals her name and heritage, the mage, Amber, has given her own. Amber admits her employer knew Alorah's father and says she must leave before she is discovered. She teleports away, leaving Alorah much to think about. : It wasn't long before Alorah received another vision. It showed her an island off the coast of Morytania. She knew she had to go there, and after acquiring a rowboat, sailed to it. Once there she met Marethyu and Scorpiana who confronted her about her intentions, to which she revealed she had been sent there by her god to find a portal that rested beneath the island. Marethyu knew of what she spoke, and after much deliberation, took her and his mate to it. They watched Alorah enter it before leaving. *Alorah returns to Gielinor after nearly a month in Freneskae. She's found by Marethyu and is taken to the remains of Senntisten, where she recuperates with his aid. She's then teleported to the outskirts of Varrock by Marethyu after he offers his assistance. Afterwards, while making camp in an abandoned farmhouse, she's found by the Mahjarrat Izalith, who introduces himself as Silas Draconis. He informs her of the events that have occurred during her absence. : Later, another Mahjarrat named Penindasan appears. She and Izalith talk over matters while Alorah watches, mostly silent. When Izalith leaves, Alorah and Penindasan strike up a conversation about family. Alorah reveals her identity to Penindasan, who warns her to watch out for Azulra. She then departs, leaving Alorah with much to think about. *Alorah awakens one night after receiving an awful vision. She's left hurt afterwards and is unable to discern it clearly. Inexplicably, she is also drawn to an area in Morytania. After a considerable journey, she comes across an abandoned mine there. While exploring it, she finds a tunnel that leads deeper underground. After following the tunnel, Alorah enters a strange chamber and finds Aynaet du Marais there. She briefly chats with her before exploring the rest of the area. Just as she finally understands her vision, Lothorian Foryx activates the magic in the site. : Simultaenously, all three of them are dragged into the magical records of the dragonkin Strithac. Here they experience different memories of the beast, including his various attempts at ridding himself of his curse. When Alorah tries to destroy the relic, Lothorian intervenes. She warns him that it must be destroyed. After realizing her father was Ptolemos, Lothorian ignores Alorah's attempts at persuasion. He allows her to leave afterwards so that he can study the relic in detail. : While navigating her way through the swamps, Alorah stumbles across two other people, Sann and Verkan. They each share a cautionary greeting before Sann inquires as to why Alorah ventured into the swamps. She vaguely remarks about having been running an errand, which gives the other two different intrepretations as to her motives. Later she acts on a leap of faith and divulges her secret to Sann, who has an interest in what she found in the mines. He teleports them to the site so they can investigate further. *Sometime after her ordeal in Morytania Alorah receives a surprise visit from Azulra. The two share some idle chat before Alorah asks why she is there. Azulra brushes the question off and starts to speak on how the other Mahjarrat have fallen from grace. Alorah fetches a drink for herself and her guest, and while doing so asks Azulra if she's been in contact with Arachnea. She says she hasn't. : When Alorah returns with a bottle of wine she finds a gift for her from Azulra: a silver bracelet with the symbol of Zaros on it, as well as an 'A' engraved on the inside. She accepts it with a smile. Azulra decides to leave, but not before lecturing Alorah on how her father was a threat to the Mahjarrat, which the latter acknowledges. : Soon after, Izalith contacts Alorah, asking her to meet him in the Blue Moon Inn. She obliges, and once there he offers her a proposal, to which she declines. They then discuss different things, such as Freneskae, Zaros, and her father. Afterwards, she leaves and returns to Rosaline's apartment. : After sending Rosaline to the Forinthry Ossuary, Alorah visits Ptolemy and uses her unique ability to persuade him to come with her to Al Kharid. They stay in the city until they flee due to bounty hunters. Alorah leads them to a coastal village, where they steal a fishing vessel and continue their journey by sea. : After several weeks at sea, Alorah and the gang are confronted by Azulra, who uses her magic to transport herself, a crew, and a ship next to their own smaller fishing vessel. Azulra demands Rosaline's surrender but is refused. Despite Alorah's attempts to convince her otherwise, Azulra launches an attack against their ship. It's during the attack that Azulra learns of Ptolemos' existance. The gang are forced to abandon ship to escape. : Upon reaching dry land, Alorah and the gang travel to Kemses' fortress, seeking Ptolemos' former ally's help in reaching Dragontooth Island. Rosaline reveals the location of her master's remaining treasury in return for his aid. Once there they are met by Marethyu and Drok. Alorah convinces him to allow them use of his portal to Freneskae, which he does. However, Marethyu has Drok travel with them on their journey. He teleports the four to the portal, and they pass through it. : Arriving in Freneskae, Alorah takes the time to warn Drok of the dangers they may face as they travel the dying world: harsh weather, cruel elements, and deadly creatures. She cultivates some of the crystals in the cave and splits them between everyone before leading them outside. They spend the better part of the day covering ground, heading for the valley floor while overcoming naturally formed obstacles when they arose. Later, a lightning storm threatened to overwhelm them, so Drok used his newly acquired powers to shield the group. Alorah decides to have them rest for the night after the storm passes. Before they can settle down, she and Drok are drawn outside where they see the silhouette of a colossal figure outside the valley. : A few hours later, Alorah is woken by Drok as a muspah attacks. They are able to subdue it long enough for Akrenos to kill it, although they are unaware of his presence and assume that lightning killed it. They leave their tunnel but are chased by a pack of muspah. They lose them after trekking across a field of lava geysers. On the other side lies the other end of the valley. Alorah takes them to a cave nearby to rest and prepare themselves for the next journey. : Once inside Akrenos reveals his presence but leaves shortly after. Rosaline fears he was sent by Marethyu and demands that Drok not come with them any further. Drok leaves after speaking with Alorah. Alorah then investigates the cave, taking a scrying orb from the corpse of a Child of Mah. She cultivates more crystals before using the orb to teleport herself, Rosaline, and Ptolemy to the Sundered Sea. Appearance Alorah stands at 5'6 and has a firm, toned build. Her face is round and has markings similar to those present on the Mahjarrat. She has smooth, dark skin, although it is much lighter than her father's, a snub nose, and full lips. Her thin almond eyes have black sclera and red irises, the same color as her father's. Lining her brow are three golden gems, the largest of which lies in the center, with the other two on either side of it. Two small horns protude from the upper right-side of her head. Her black hair is cut short and styled to curve with her head. After her journey to Freneskae, Alorah has taken to braiding and tying her hair back. She fixes it in place with a crown she made herself, which has a polished stone embedded in it, one she had taken from the chaotic world as a token of her hardship. Following her second visit to Freneskae, Alorah was blinded by Rosaline using the Mahjarratbane. She now wears a shawl over her face to hide the scars. Personality Alorah is often cautious and reserved around strangers and can be very defensive if confronted. This is mostly due to a hard upbringing, as well as her pride. Consequently, she constantly feels the need to prove herself, even if it is to no one in particular. She doesn't trust easily, nor does she particularly like to when she can't even be sure if she believes in herself. With the emergence of the One True God, however, Alorah has slowly begun shifting her core beliefs. She's started to open herself up more to the world and has realized there's more to life than the cruel existance she initially saw it as. Her time in Freneskae has matured her: She's now more confident in herself and fiercer, and her belief in the One True God has never been stronger. After returning to Freneskae, Alorah's felt that she's failed her god and considers herself unworthy of Him. Abilities Alorah has a natural gift for magic. She is capable of casting spells without runestones, as well as short-distance teleporation. Long-distance teleportation is difficult for her, though, draining a lot of her strength if done. This is due in no small part to her Mahjarrat heritage, which is also responsible for another talent of hers. When in physical contact with another person (skin to skin), Alorah can command them through speech. The effect is not unlike hypnosis and will dissipate within a few minutes if contact is broken. Alorah also receives visions, albeit only while she sleeps. She was not aware of this until recently and believes they are sent to her by the One True God. During her time on Freneskae, Alorah was forced to either become stronger or die. She learned how to control people through speech alone, but found it was much more difficult than using touch and required more concentration and attention on the mind and body. Related Pages *Ptolemos - Alorah's supposed father. *Tales of the Many - A series of short stories, one of which features Alorah. Gallery Alorah5.png|Alorah in EVE Online. Portal4.png|A portal on Freneskae. Trivia *Click here to listen to Alorah's theme. *Alorah adopted Taredi as her surname, which was originally the name of the tribe her father originated from. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Zarosian Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Battlemage Category:Mage Category:Seer Category:Neraka Tribe Category:Lawful Category:Evil